The Signal Transduction Processes of Cancer is a new program in the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center that brings together 33 members representing 7 departments at Case. The overall goals of the program are to understand signal transduction processes and aberrant gene expression in cancer cells. The ultimate goal is to translate these discoveries for the development of tumor models to understand and treat cancer, discover prognostic tumor markers, and develop novel therapeutics directed towards targeting cancer-specific signal transduction, as well as cancer-specific transcriptional and/or translational processes. The program is organized around four major research subthemes: integrin/extracellular matrix/cytoskeleton signaling; cytokine signaling; stress-induced altered gene/protein expression; and structural elucidation and functional targeting of oncoproteins. These subthemes foster Cancer Center-catalyzed investigator interactions that promote the development of strong collaborations among participating members, encourage development of multi-investigator projects, develop enabling technologies and shared resources, and promote an overall atmosphere to encourage state-of-the-art, cutting-edge research. Program members have an overall annual total of $14,777,226 of research support. Of this total, $7,194,003 is from NCI grants. The program has co-leaders, Dr. Yu-Chung Yang, Professor of Pharmacology at Case and Dr. George Stark who is the Distinguished Scientist at Cleveland Clinic and Professor of Genetics at Case. [unreadable] [unreadable]